Together Forever!
by Chibi-Chichi-chan
Summary: This is a Ryo and Mia story, it's a death-fic with a happy ending. Don't worry they get together at the end, ^_-, If I get three reviews I will continue this story. Please R/R. Thanks ^_^


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors

__

Summary- this is a death-fic! Sad! If you cry easily then you either want a tissue, but it has a happy ending! It's a Ryo and Mia story! Please review, I am begging you. If I get enough reviews I might make a sequel.

Rowen: There she is get her!

Me: Oh no, not again. This is just a story! They aren't really dead!

Sage: We still have to kill her! :: they come after me in full body armor::

Me: Oh shit! :: runs for dear life:: On with the story! Also please forgive me if there is any mistakes, I did this in very little time.

Together forever!

They were on their way home, it was the whole group, Mia sat in the front in the passenger's seat and Rowen was driving, the rest sat in the backseat. Mia was turned around talking to Ryo and the others. It was raining really hard at the power at home was out, so they went out for some fun.

" It's really coming down." Sage said looking out the window, " Mia you should turn around."

" Yes father." She said with a smile as she did what she was told. 

" How much longer? I want to get home!" Kento complained. Everyone started to laugh at his curled up face.

" I don't know." Rowen said, he was to busy trying to see out of the window. He saw blinded by lights and then everything went black.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@

Mia woke up and sat up, she was in her bed. She smiled; maybe it was all just a dream, she thought as she got up. She took a shower and then changed. She went down stairs to see the others for breakfast.

" Hi guys!" She said, but none of them looked at her or answered her, " Guys you're acting as if I am dead what gives?" 

" Ryo you have to eat." Rowen said.

" I am not hungry." He said in a monotone voice. He was up all last night crying it was so hard not to start crying again.

" What's wrong with you?" Mia asked, but no answer came, she watched Ryo get up and leave the room.

" He's taking this very hard." Sage said.

" Taking what hard?" Mia asked, she looked at them all and noticed that they were all sad, but why?

" She was the love of his life, he just didn't get a chance to tell her. I know that she felt the same way about him." Cye said, it sounded as if he would cry at any second.

Mia felt as if she would cry they knew that she liked Ryo, but now she found out that he was in love with someone that passed away, who was it? They always told her that he liked her more then a friend and that she should tell him, maybe if she did this would never happen he wouldn't have fallen in love with this girl, and be so upset.

" This is my fault." Rowen said in anger.

" No it's not, you couldn't see." Kento said with a smile, trying to make him feel better.

" I am going upstairs." Rowen said walking to his room. Mia tried to get their attention, but nothing worked, maybe it was all just a joke.

Mia stormed out of the kitchen and went to Ryo's room. She saw him lay on the bed. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that something was wrong. 

" Ryo?" She asked.

" Why?!" He cried.

" Why what?" Mia asked walking over to him, but he throw something on the ground, it was a box, and Mia jumped back in surprise.

" I can't take it anymore, it's been two weeks!" He yelled he placed an object in his jacket and put it on and then rushed out of the room.

" Ryo wait!" Mia yelled as she ran after him. She got into the jeep when he wasn't looking, how come she was so fast?

Ryo entered a graveyard and walked up to a grave. Whose grave was here? Mia wondered as she followed him.

" Mia I miss you so much." He whispered.

" Ryo, I am right here!" She cried trying to get him to look at her.

" Why did this have to happen to you? It should have been me; this shouldn't have been your fate. I need you." He said taking a gun out from his jacket.

" Ryo don't! Please don't!" Mia yelled, she looked down at the grave and it said her name, she was dead. They didn't answer to her, because she's a goust! She is dead and was never going to come back!

" I will be with you again, I should have told you that I loved you." Ryo said as he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

" No!" Mia cried as she tried to catch his body, but it went right through her. " Why did you do this? You had your whole life in front of you. I am not good enough for you to throw your life away." 

" I love you Mi." He said before he died.

" I love you too." Mia said as she kissed him, but again she went through him. All of a sudden she felt something touch her, she turned around and saw Ryo standing there.

" Mi." He said as he hugged her. He started to cry in her hair.

" I thought you just died, your body is right there." Mia said, pointing to the body.

" I am a sprit." He told her.

" What happened to me, how did I die?" She asked him, she hugged onto him.

" We were in a car crash, You went through the window into on coming traffic and got ran over, you were passed our from hitting your head against the glass." He answered as he cried again.

" Why did you kill yourself?" She asked.

" I love you to much to live with out you." He answered hanging his head.

" What if I didn't feel that same way?" She asked him in a monotone voice.

" Then I would have killed myself because the one I love more then anything feels nothing for me." He answered letting her go and taking a step back he was about to leave.

" But I do love you." She said grabbing his hand.

" I love you too, now we will be together forever and nothing can get in our way." Ryo said embracing her again, he kissed her this time.

" Wildfire." A voice said from behind.

" Anubis, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked turning around.

" I am a spirit. I was wondering if you and Mia would like to stay in the neither realm with the other warlords, and me there you will have a solid body, the other Ronins can visit you and it would be like you were real. It's our way of saying that we're sorry for trying to take over your world, and if a battle come up you can fight there." He offered.

" What do you think?" Ryo asked Mia.

" Sure, we can see the others. And it will be like we're real." Mia said with a smile.

" You will be able to eat and everything." Anubis explained, as he opened a gate they all went in.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@

" I can't believe that he killed himself." Rowen said leaning back in the chair.

" Now who will be the Ronin Warrior leader?" Kento asked.

" I am still your leader, I am just a sprit now." Ryo said as a small gate to the neither realm opened, Ryo and Mia stood there smiling arm and arm.

" RYO, MIA!" They cried.

" But how?" Rowen asked.

" We're sprits now, we're staying in the neither realm, we're human in there, since most things are sprits. Though once we leave we become sprits and you guys can't see us, that's why we're standing right in front of the door." Ryo explained.

" Can we visit you?" Yuli asked.

" Sure, little man." Ryo said with a smile.

" So you guys could have a child?" Sage asked with a sly grin.

" Yes, and get that nasty smile off of your face you sicko!" Mia snapped at him as she hugged onto Ryo tighter.

" Though our child could leave and go out into the real world if she/he would like, though I would doubt it, the neither realm is just like here, but they are sprits back in their human body's there are real children there. We stay in the castle that Talpa had, but we changed it big time, so it doesn't look like a dungeon." Ryo said.

" Can we go now?" Cye asked walking closer to the gate.

" If you want too." Ryo said.

" But, the warlords are here too, they are really nice." Mia said.

" I hate Cale." Sage mumbled, but walked into the gate, the others did as well, and White Blaze jumped in.

" Hey, boy." Ryo said hugging the tiger, he missed him, and the tiger let out a roar, as to say that he missed his master.

" I think he missed you." Mia said sitting down on a bed.

" Please tell me that this is your whole space." Sage said walking around, the room was about as big as a small apartment, with out all of the walls for the other rooms.

" Nope this is just our room, back there is the bathroom, in there is the kitchen, and the that hall way over there leads into the living room, dining room, and other bed rooms, and of course the front door. No one lives down this hallway, they said that we're…" Mia trailed off blushing.

" So it's peaceful." Ryo added, blushing as well.

" Didn't know you had it in you!" Sage said laughing.

" Shut up." Ryo hissed.

" So Halo has a nasty mind." A voice said laughing.

" CALE!" Sage yelled.

" Relax I came in to tell you that lunch is ready in the main dining room." Cale said laughing.

" You mean you guys have cooks!?" Kento asked very loudly.

" Of course we do, Hardrock." Dais said.

" Yeah, this dinging room is if we just want to have a family dinner or so on." Ryo explained.

" I wish I lived here!" Kento cried.

" I'll kill you and then you can." Dais said making an illusion of a gun, but Kento thought that it was real. 

"AH!" He cried hiding behind Ryo.

" Calm down, it's not real, you didn't see him take it from anywhere." Ryo said.

" Oh yeah!" Kento said jumping out, " you can't fool me twice!" 

" Really?" Dais asked, taking a sword from the wall, but Kento though that it was another illusion.

" Ha! It's fake!" Kento said walking over to them, he stopped when he felt the steal touch him, "oh shit!"

" Is it still fake?" Dais asked.

" Dais, enough, time to eat." Ryo said taking the sword from Dais.

" Alright." Dais said as he left, Cale followed him out, but not before giving Sage a cold look.

" How can you stand living with them?" Sage asked.

" They like to play with your minds, they have nothing against us." Ryo said as he followed them out of the room.

" You guys coming?" Mia asked.

" Yeah!" They all cried and followed them out.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@

Later that night the Ronins and Yule left, Mia, Ryo, and White Blaze to go home. Mia told them at dinner that she was going to have a baby. Her and Ryo were going to get married after the baby was born. 

Ryo smiled as he held Mia tightly as she slept in his arms. So many things happened so fast, Mia died, he killed himself, they got to live in the neither realm like normal people, and now Mia was going to have a kid. He didn't believe at first that they were able to do that, but he was wrong and they could, and they did. He hoped that their child would love to stay in the neither realm, it was just like the real world and whatever happened there happened here.

" Ryo, I love you." He heard Mia say in her sleep.

" And I love you." He said kissing her head, " night Blaze." He moved his head closer to her and snuggled into her hair, he could smell the apple secant from her shampoo that was the last thing he could sense before going to sleep.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@

The end! What do ya think? Should I make another part where their child gets taken, and they have trouble saving her cause they are goust and can't leave the neither realm, so they have to find another way to save her/him? And if so what should be the bad guy's name and should the child be a boy or a girl what should their name be or should they have twins? Three reviews to write a sequel! Of course those reviews have to ask for a sequel! Please tell me what you think. J

Rowen: We found her again!

Me: Oh man not again, and please hurry before they kill me!

Sage: Chibi-Chichi- chan you're dead!

Me: Look they're okay! See? :: snaps fingers and Ryo and Mia come up okay::

Ryo: Hey guys!

Sage: She can take them away again!

Me: Shit! ::light bulb appears over head:: I can take my self out of this story! :: I disappear::

Kento: We lost again!

Cye: Dinner!

Kento: Maybe she ain't that bad…

Mia: Well let's go…

Rowen: Please review!

Sage: AH! EVIL! :: hit Rowen::

Rowen: What was that for?

Sage: Nothing, nothing at all, hehe :: runs away, with chibi Rowen following him with a butcher knife ::  



End file.
